houseofcardsfandomcom-20200222-history
Edward Meechum
| birthdate = March 4, 1980 | birthplace = Pasadena, California | deathdate = | deathplace = | nationality = | residence = Washington, D.C., United States of America | education = Stanford University | affiliation = United States Marine Corps United States Capitol Police United States Secret Service | profession = Bodyguard | father = | mother = | siblings = | marital = | spouse = | children = | sigothers = | others = | actor = Nathan Darrow | seasons = 1, 2, 3 | appearances = 2 seasons, 20+ episodes | firstseenepisode = | lastseenepisode = | firstmentioned = | lastmentioned = | gallery = Gallery }} Edward Meechum is Frank Underwood's current bodyguard. He was hired as a temporary replacement to protect Frank and Claire Underwood, after Steve became ill. Steve was later diagnosed with cancer and eventually died, and Meechum was made permanent. When a brick, thrown by Doug Stamper, landed in the Underwood's house, he got fired for firing a gun in the open street. After talking with Meechum's boss, Frank got him re-hired. He showed himself valuable for Frank after revealing that one of his friends could find most people. Also, due to Frank updating the terms and conditions of his employment, that Meechum is "a rock" who "absorbs nothing", Meechum demonstrates his undying loyalty by complying (and his status as being in Frank's debt). Because of this, Frank wanted to keep him as bodyguard, after his nomination for vice president, unorthodoxicly having Meechum cross-trained/promoted to Secret Service. Biography Early life Prior to joining the Capitol Police, Meechum was in the U.S. Marines and then the Metropolitan Police Department of the District of Columbia. While in the Marine Corps, he did two tours of duty overseas - first in Bahrain and then Afghanistan. His second tour was mostly in the Korengal Valley. Working for Underwood Death of Jessica Masters Meechum was assigned to protect Frank Underwood when Steve becomes ill. At first, Frank was skeptical, but Doug Stamper assured him that Meechum was okay. (Chapter 3) Meechum drove Frank to Gaffney, after Jessica Masters drove off the road looking at the Peach Tower. At the memorial for Jessica Masters, Meechum told Frank that he couldn't go into the crowd alone, but Frank talked Meechum down, and eventually went anyway, along with Gene Clancey. (Chapter 3) Brick incident Claire Underwood invited Meechum into the house for coffee and while he was inside a vandal threw a brick into the Underwood home. Meechum ran outside to try and catch the vandal. When Meechum saw him running away, he fired one shot at the vandal. Meechum came under fire for the incident and it was presumed he would lose his job because he fired his gun in a residential area. Meechum then appealed to Frank Underwood to help him save his job. Frank decides to call Meechum's boss, Cardiff, to save Meechum's job. Frank's reasoning was that it required so little of him to do something so big for Meechum. Meechum resumes his duty with Frank's detail. Come to find out it was actually Stamper who threw the brick as per Frank's direction to lure the teacher's union into a deal. At Charleston Meechum drove Doug, Frank and Claire to Charleston, where the library on The Sentinel was going to be named after Frank. (Chapter 8) Claire's absence Relationship with the Underwoods By Season 2, Francis and Claire began to love and trust Meechum. Claire noticed Francis finally calling him by his first name Edward. Frank appoints him head of Claire's security detail after an attempt on her life is stopped, refusing to hire anyone who could be more qualified. In Chapter 24, at the end of his shift, Meechum is accidentally cut by a broken glass that Claire helps bandage. Claire and Meechum then get drunk together, and Francis finds them laughing. As Francis helps Claire to re-bandage Meechum's hand, Claire kisses it. Meechum then kisses Claire on the neck, then turns to Francis to kiss him. The next morning, Frank says he's slept like a baby and Claire comments that he needed that. Meechum is at his post as usual, and holds the car door for Francis, who stops to comment that it's a beautiful day. In Season 3, Meechum overheard a conversation between Frank and writer Thomas Yates. Meechum suspected that Yates would possibly use this opportunity to harm Frank's reputation. As he escorts Yates out the White House, Meechum takes real offense against Yates and possibly threatens him if he attempts to harm Frank's reputation. Meechum's loyalty to the Underwoods is unquestionable. Behind the Scenes * Edward Meechum was portrayed by Nathan Darrow in Seasons 1 and 2 of House of Cards. Appearances Trivia *Of all the main characters, Edward has only met Frank, Claire, Doug, Remy, Zoe, and Megan Hennessey. **He saw Lucas, but never met him. *Nathan Darrow previously acted with Kevin Spacey in a tour of Richard III. Category:Males Category:Americans Category:Residents of Washington D.C Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Secret Service